


Peaches & Cream

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 双德的校园AU一发完





	Peaches & Cream

Peaches & Cream  
蜜桃和奶油，组成了夏天。

那个夏天很热，树上的蝉，草里的蟋蟀叫个不停。  
Matthijs最后一点学习的耐心都要在这个烦躁的午后消磨掉了。  
吊扇呼啦啦地转着，吹起了白色的窗帘，光影掠动间，Frenkie就走了进来。  
作为转学生，他的性格实在很棒，阳光开朗，闪亮的金发衬得脸熠熠生辉。  
“你就坐那吧。”  
Frenkie朝自己走来，和自己打了个招呼。  
“嗨！”  
Matthijs揉揉眼，嗓眼很干。  
“嗨……”  
Frenkie坐到他身边，谨慎地问：“我可以和你换个座位吗？我还没适应这边的天气，有些感冒。”听上去他的鼻音确实很重。  
Matthijs没有异义，迷迷糊糊地从课桌内抽出自己的书包，结果一堆书噼里啪啦地掉在地上。  
原来是书包拉链坏了。  
Matthijs和Frenkie同时弯腰去捡，两个人的脑袋就撞到了一起，再同时捂着头抬起来，结果又撞上了。  
“Donny！你的桌子往后挪！太挤了！”  
Matthijs用手肘撞了撞后面的桌子，转身跟Frenkie说：“不好意思啊！”  
他是彻底醒了，嗓音是青春期男孩特有的低沉。  
Frenkie用笑声打破尴尬：“没事！你好啊，我叫Frenkie。”  
“Matthijs。”  
“校足球队队长哦！”讨厌的Donny凑上来。  
“是吗？”Frenkie叫道：“所以加入足球队的条件是什么？”  
“你会踢足球？”Donny睁圆了眼：“高校联盟没听说过你啊？”  
Frenkie笑：“我从南部来的，而且休学了一年。真的要算的话，我比你们都要大上两岁。”  
一直沉默的Matthijs总算发了话：“今天就有训练，你可以来看看。”  
Donny冲Frenkie狡猾地一笑。  
“我们队长啊，人非常好~”

Matthijs和Donny换好球衣出来，Frenkie看得眼睛都直了。  
“你们的队服真好看！”  
红白撞色，是少年人的干净和热血。  
Donny撞了撞他的肩膀，“Frenkie，你穿上肯定更漂亮~”  
“？”  
Frenkie无辜地望着他。  
Matthijs踢了Donny一脚，示意他不要再乱说话了。  
“你平时踢什么位置？”  
“中场。”  
“你呢？”  
“中卫。”  
Frenkie从上到下看了Matthijs一眼，他比自己高几公分，肌肉也更加壮实，脸庞却是稚嫩有些孩子气。  
“等会你可以和我们一起热身。”  
“真的吗？”  
Matthijs没见过这么天真可爱傻乎乎的男孩，睁大了眼睛，满满的都是惊喜和兴奋。  
尽管他一开始给自己留下了比较高傲的感觉，但是一笑，就什么都不是了。

“这小子……水平不错嘛。”  
Donny颇为惊讶。  
“是不是有危机感了？”Matthijs弹了弹他的脑门。  
“去死~~~”  
五人赛里Frenkie帮助蓝队打入制胜球，Matthijs冲他竖起了大拇指，毫无疑问，校队的大门已经为他敞开了。  
“我请你们喝汽水！”  
Frenkie的脸颊非常红，连脖子都泛起了潮红，汗珠大颗大颗地滚下，Donny笑话他是不是太久没锻炼了，汗像雨一样下下来。  
“白桃汽水？好甜！”  
Donny喷了出来：“Matthijs，你要喝可乐吗？我去买。”  
“我觉得这个，不错。”  
Donny气急败坏地跑开了，风带着热浪袭来，Frenkie把冰凉的水瓶按在额头上直呼过瘾。  
Matthijs问他：“你的适应能力看上去非常好。”  
“对嘛，我就是打不死的小强啊！”Frenkie耍耍手：“朋友，帮我一会，我太累了。”  
于是，Matthijs将自己还在冒冷气的瓶子放到Frenkie的额头上，Frenkie拉着他的衣袖，两人慢悠悠地往教室走。  
男孩子很容易打成一片，但Matthijs对Frenkie仍是有些小心翼翼，他总觉得心神不宁，也许是他觉得自己家即将到来的寄宿生很可能就是眼前这个南方人。  
他的父母为此准备了快一个月，连带着自己也累的半死。Matthijs不明白为什么父母对这种社区志愿活动如此热衷，他的房间被一分为二，仅仅做了个帘门，这意味着他们必须共用一个卫生间——那该是多么不方便啊！  
因此，Matthijs有些闷闷不乐。

事实证明他的直觉很准。  
特意晚回家了一会，进家门就发现玄关的柜子上竖着一个白桃汽水的瓶子。  
脚下，是莫名熟悉的白球鞋。  
真的是他。  
Matthijs走进屋，果然看到Frenkie坐在沙发上和他的父母交谈着。  
“Matthijs，来认识一下Frenkie。”  
Matthijs和Frenkie相视一笑。  
“妈妈，我们在学校已经认识了，Frenkie是我的同桌。”  
他的父亲举手：“我保证我没有和校长提这件事。”  
Frenkie的手随意地插进发间，“叔叔，Matthijs和我相处的很愉快。”  
“那样就太好了！Matthijs，你可以带Frenkie去他房间。”  
Matthijs提着Frenkie的行李，和他一前一后上了楼。  
“真没想到。”Frenkie咬着嘴唇：“我就有那么一种预感。”  
Matthijs回头看他：“什么预感？”  
“不告诉你。”Frenkie绕过他跑到前面，大叫：“这就是我的房间吗？”  
Matthijs哭笑不得：“这是我的！你的在后面。”  
Frenkie等不及地躺到床上：“这是你的书房吗？”  
Matthijs把行李放到一边：“对，如果你介意的话我可以和爸妈说把阁楼空出来。”  
“不不不。”Frenkie看了一圈：“我挺喜欢这的。”他拍拍床垫，让Matthijs也坐下。  
Matthijs不为所动，靠在一边的墙上。  
“你好像不喜欢我。”  
Frenkie躺下来，从如此特殊的视角去看Matthijs平静的脸。  
Mathhijs一口否认：“没有的事。”  
Frenkie没说话，Matthijs呆了一会自觉地离开了。  
等到他洗完澡，Frenkie房里还没有什么动静。出于好心，Matthijs走到帘门附近，轻唤了声“Frenkie？”  
无人应答。  
Matthijs靠近了些，发现Frenkie蜷缩着睡着了。  
他脱去了衣服，被子拉到了腰际，灯光下光洁的背闪着珍珠般的光泽。  
Matthijs别开了眼，退了出去。  
他无意把这件事隐瞒，所以Matthijs钻进被窝告诉了Donny、Justin和Carel——转学生住在他家里了。  
大家在群里七嘴八舌，介于Justin和Carel还没来得及认识Frenkie所以他们央求Matthijs发照片。  
Donny插嘴说Frenkie就是个比普通南方人更好看些的男孩，并且Matthijs已经让他进校队了，大家迟早能见到。  
Matthijs不甚其烦，关掉了手机。一抬眼，就看到Frenkie揉着眼睛走了出来。  
卫生间在自己这半边，Frenkie抱着一堆衣物踩着人字拖直打哈欠。  
“Matthijs，我去洗澡。”  
“热水还在烧，等一会吧。”  
其实是骗人的鬼话，Matthijs只是想和Frenkie呆一会。  
Frenkie没有怀疑，他坐到Matthijs床边顺势倒了下去。  
“你在干什么？”  
Matthijs拿起手机：“和朋友们扯淡了一会。”  
Frenkie毫不掩饰自己的羡慕：“真好！”  
“呃……”Matthijs提议：“我可以把他们介绍给你认识，Donny你已经认识了，还有两位性格也非常好。”  
“真的吗？”Frenkie去蹭Matthijs的肩膀，“太感谢了！我还有个不情之请。”  
小猫一样可怜的眼神，任谁也抵挡不了。  
“明天是周末，能带我在附近逛逛吗？”  
Matthijs别开了眼，喉咙又开始发紧。  
“当然没问题。”  
Frenkie欢呼万岁，一把搂住了Matthijs的脖子。  
他赤裸的上身贴在Matthijs的身上，让这个从不慌张的男孩第一次紧张了起来。  
Matthijs浑身僵硬，直到Frenkie一蹦一跳地进了浴室，他才深深地喘了口气。  
不明白这种心悸从何而来，好像是白天那节让人昏昏欲睡的数学课，Frenkie动人的笑脸在翻飞的窗帘间忽闪忽现，直直地撞进了自己的心房，然后扎根。

小镇靠海，天气永远晴朗湿润。  
吃完早饭后，Matthijs借来两辆自行车准备带Frenkie骑行。  
“Matthijs，我不会骑自行车。”  
Frenkie叉着腰无奈又可气地在笑。  
Matthijs似乎没想到这回事，他眯着眼，好脾气地表明自己可以带他。  
Frenkie笑容灿烂：“我挺沉的哦。”  
Matthijs努努嘴，“上来。”  
Frenkie跳到后座，Matthijs发现他竟然是反坐着，善意提醒他要注意安全。  
Frenkie很听话地转了过来，伸出纤细的手臂抱住Matthijs的腰。  
“这样够安全了吧？”  
他仰头笑着，Matthijs一瞬间失了神，被Frenkie的眼睛扰乱了呼吸。  
Frenkie一点也不沉，很轻，只是比较调皮，时不时晃两下，害Matthijs一直担心他会掉下去。  
Frenkie的脚伸到前面，双臂打开，尽情地享受海风爆裂地亲吻。他的头发全乱了，刘海遮住了眼睛，红红的脸颊像刚摘下的带着露珠的水蜜桃，鲜嫩多汁。  
他们在海滩某处下车，Frenkie脱掉鞋，踩在细软的银沙上，太阳很大，沙子烫得他直跳脚。海浪拍过来，冰凉的海水浸没小腿，细沙钻进趾间——这才是夏天啊。  
Frenkie脱去上衣，趴在沙子上，尽情享受阳光的烘烤。雪白的皮肤立刻泛红，Matthijs没有这样做，而是戴好墨镜，远眺海上的风景。  
这个时节还没到旅游旺季，沙滩上空得很，耳边除了海浪声就只会偶尔滑过的海鸥会鸣叫两声。  
“Matthijs。”Frenkie的下巴抵着交叉的手背，别扭地转过来看Matthijs。  
“嗯？”  
Frenkie凑了过去，躲在Matthijs的阴影之下。  
“晒……”  
他的音调懒懒的，估计又要睡着了。  
Matthijs哭笑不得，推推他的肩，Frenkie懒洋洋地翻了个身，他的身上沾满了沙子，亮晶晶的，像一条小人鱼。  
“镇上有什么好玩的地方呢？”  
“如果非要说的话，肯定是这儿，所有海滨城市都是如此。”  
“那我们到晚上再回去吧，我想看日落。”  
“别告诉我这么热你能睡着。”  
“海浪声太让人犯困了。你也躺下来，快，就在我身边，睡一会……”  
Frenkie的声音已经越来越小了，Matthijs拜服，怕他晒，把自己的衣服脱下来盖在他身上，自己一个人下海游泳了。

Frenkie做了一个梦，梦里什么都很模糊。他一直在翻窗帘，白色的薄纱被海风吹得迷眼，前方的人影挺拔高大，金发飘扬，薄唇微张，像在对自己笑。  
空气里都是深邃无限的木质香味，让人浮想联翩。  
Frenkie伸手一抓——蒙在面前的是Matthijs的衬衫。  
白色的，纯粹又干净的气味。  
Frenkie坐起来，正巧Matthijs从不远处走来。  
他浑身都湿漉漉的，头发上还在滴水。  
Frenkie站起来，把衣服递给Matthijs。  
干燥的手和湿润的手相碰，触电一般地缩回。  
Matthijs直接用衣服擦了擦头发，海水很咸，黏在头发上的感受并不怎么好。  
“醒了？”  
Matthijs看上去心情很不错，腾出手揉了揉Frenkie的头发。  
“嗯，越睡越累。”  
“那就走走吧，沿着沙滩走到底，太阳也要落山了。”  
Frenkie跟在Matthijs身后，看着他肌肉紧实的背部，不免觉得自己太瘦弱了些。  
两个人从学校谈到各自的生活，小时候的事——不管是好事还是糗事，总之是能让他们拉近距离的一切事物。  
太阳沉甸甸的，下一秒就要坠入海里。海水也变了颜色，远处是金的、红的、紫的混成一片，近处是暗色的，被落日余晖照得有些深褐色。  
Mathhijs侧首，发现Frenkie半张脸都被照得血红，表情都有些模糊了。  
但很好看。  
扎在心底的种子正在发芽，以Matthijs想不到的速度。

很早洗完了澡，Matthijs和Frenkie一起坐在花园里。虫子多得很，叫个不停，也咬个不停。  
“我之前在的城市都看不到星星。”  
Frenkie颇为遗憾地告诉Matthijs，他伸出手指数了数，眼睛就花了。  
“这儿太多了。”Frenkie大笑着，双腿盘在一起身子晃呀晃。  
Matthijs拉下一个耳机递给Frenkie。  
两个人目光相汇，谁也没有躲开。  
Matthijs见Frenkie只是呆呆地看着自己，就凑过去把耳机轻轻塞在了他的耳朵里。  
手指不经意就触碰到了Frenkie的肌肤，柔软细滑，还有些滚烫。  
Frenkie忽然就把头歪到Matthijs肩上。  
“明天自行车带我去学校，好吗？”  
Matthijs口干舌燥，Frenkie的脑袋那么软乎，呼吸就喷薄在肩上，湿漉漉的，让人莫名的火冒。  
“当然可以。”

大家都知道Frenkie住在Matthijs家，对于他们同进同出不以为意。上课的时候Frenkie非常严肃，他几乎不怎么开小差，始终全神贯注地看着黑板。  
不笑的时候看上去有些可怕。  
Matthijs支着脑袋，打了个哈欠。  
Donny戳他的背。  
“下午踢球吗？”  
“当然。”  
“Justin他们也来。”  
“可以啊。”  
“那你问问Frenkie呢。”  
Matthijs扔了一张纸条给身旁的人。  
Frenkie对自己比了个ok的手势，然后在纸条上写了什么，重新递了回来。  
“Matthijs，这节课老师已经第21次看你了。”  
Matthijs把纸条蒙在脸上，差点没笑出声。  
课后，Donny告诉Frenkie，Matthijs是天才，任何事情上都是。四十分钟的课他只需要听十分钟就会了，睡觉、不写作业，考试照样第一。没办法的事，生来就这样。  
“是不是很不公平？”  
Frenkie笑了笑，“他就没有弱点吗？”  
Donny附在Frenkie耳边悄悄说：“不！会！谈！恋！爱！”  
Matthijs回过头，蹙着眉。不知为何，他这幅困惑的表情在Frenkie看来特别的可爱。  
“是吗？”  
Frenkie心想：我觉得他很会呢！  
这次训练，Justin，Carel都来了，Matthijs向他们介绍了Frenkie，年纪相仿的男孩子熟悉起来很快，Justin直言Frenkie笑起来嘴角的弧度特别好看。  
相似的人都会聚在一起。那为什么Matthijs唯独对Frenkie不咸不淡呢？  
踢完球，这回轮到Matthijs去买饮料，Frenkie主动要求和他一起去。  
“喝什么？”  
“可乐吧。”  
Frenkie踮着脚尖去够可乐，Matthijs更高一些，他不费力地拿到可乐，Frenkie转过来——两人之间的距离该死的近。  
“不喝桃子汽水了？”  
Frenkie靠在饮料机上，阳光晒得他眯起了眼。  
“我觉得还是合群一些比较好。”  
Matthijs没吭声，而是选择用行动来告诉Frenkie做自己才是最好的。  
他买了两瓶桃子汽水。  
“喂喂喂，Matthijs，我喝不掉的！”  
Matthijs侧着脸笑：“谁告诉你都是给你的？我就不能喝吗？”  
Frenkie有些好笑又感动，他也不知道自己是怎么想的，手臂一揽就抱住了Matthijs。  
这是个傻逼的举动，让自己变得被动起来。  
Frenkie头昏脑胀，他不是个冲动的人，可是每次和Matthijs呆在一起的时候他必须承认——心跳很快，浑身都难受。  
Matthijs的双手原本还高举着，他被Frenkie突如其来的拥抱怔住了几秒。  
他知道Frenkie会尴尬万分，为了不让对方下不了台阶，他选择回抱住Frenkie。（甚至抱得更紧！）  
就在这温度高达三十多度并且做完剧烈运动的午后，两个少年抱在一起，分不清彼此的汗，只听得见如雷的心跳声。  
砰——砰——砰——  
Frenkis半张脸贴在Matthijs的心口上，看上去他整个人都窝在Matthijs怀里一样。  
这样僵持的状态持续了几秒，随即两个人就分开了。  
也许是羞于开口解释，总之他们各自抱着一堆饮料往足球场去了，谁也没说话，让这个拥抱变得耐人寻味起来。  
这之后，Matthijs有意躲着Frenkie，他必须好好想想最近发生的一切。父亲送他们去学校，Matthijs会坐副驾驶，避免和Frenkie说话，实在要说话的时候，也不去看他的眼睛。

这天的晚些时候，Matthijs在阳台上一直等到Frenkie洗漱完才进去。  
Matthijs在浴室水汽朦胧的镜子看见了Frenkie留下的一行字：从傍晚开始，你就躲我，为什么？  
因为……因为……  
Matthijs打开水龙头接了一抔水，将脸埋于掌间，企图阻止自己脑子里的那些胡思乱想——Frenkie甜如冰淇淋的笑容，修长光滑的天鹅颈，以及藏在衣衫下的光洁胴体……  
Matthijs。  
他叫自己名字的时候总会刻意地把尾音上扬，粉红丰润的嘴唇就翘了起来。  
Matthijs抬起头，甩干脸上的水珠，睁开眼从镜子里发现Frenkie就站在他身后。  
沉默在狭窄的空间内肆意横流。  
Frenkie反绑着胳膊，不再是笑着的，而是冷着脸，显得格外的冷傲疏离。  
雾气消散，镜子上的字已经蒸发殆尽。  
“为什么。”  
Matthijs垂下头，握着拳。  
Frenkie忽然激动起来，他冲到Matthijs面前低吼道：“那只是一个拥抱！没什么意思！你以为是什么？我喜欢你吗？可笑！我是直男！！！”  
Matthijs抬起头，他的脸色比Frenkie还要难看。  
“那就证明给我看。”  
Matthijs想自己一定是疯了，多巴胺急剧地分泌，促使他擒住Frenkie的肩膀重重摔到墙上，按牢他的手腕，对着那张日思夜想的笑唇吻了上去。  
毫无章法，几乎是啃的。  
Matthijs啃完Frenkie的嘴唇又去啃他的耳垂、脖颈、锁骨，最后又回到被他咬得红肿的嘴唇再啃了一遍，这回他稍稍反应了过来，力度温柔了许多，学着用舌头去舔，上半身的欺压迫使Frenkie张开了嘴，灵巧的舌头趁虚而入，莽撞地刮过Frenkie口腔的每一个角落，吮干薄荷香的津液和蜜桃似的空气。  
Frenkie已经快喘不上气了，他只能发出轻轻地低喃，像在求饶，也像在撒娇。  
Matthijs的手往下一摸，Frenkie已经硬了。  
“看吧，你证明不了！”  
Frenkie从情欲中清醒过来，他瞪圆了眼睛，里面快速蓄满了眼泪。  
“Matthijs！Fuck off！”  
他撞开Matthijs的肩膀夺门而出。  
Matthijs滑坐到地上，一拳头砸到了地上，关节处就磨出了血印子。

一个星期后，Donny告诉Matthijs，Frenkie和全校最正的妞在一起了。  
Mathhijs起初不信，可当他不止一次看到Frenkie和他女朋友在校园的角角落落里旁若无人地亲吻抚摸时，他觉得心里疯长的野草忽然就停了。  
他急需一把火，把它们全烧了。  
于是，Matthijs也找了个女朋友。  
“喂，谈恋爱会传染的吗？Matthijs你太不够意思了吧！”  
Donny趴在桌上，忿忿地抱怨着前桌的两个人。  
Frenkie不为所动，认真地写着作业，眼皮也不抬一下。  
Matthijs咬紧牙关，面部肌肉微微抽搐。他从位置上站起来，简单收拾了座位，然后把桌子拖到了Donny的后面。  
Donny张大了嘴巴：“WTF？！”他拍了拍Frenkie的肩：“他怎么了？”  
“我怎么知道！！”  
Frenkie面色不悦，戴着耳机直接离开了座位。  
Donny不明所以，回头问Matthijs：“什么情况啊这是？”  
“就是你看到的这样！”  
Matthijs盯着Frenkie的背影，血液在上涌，顶到大脑，他感觉自己的脑子要炸了。  
Frenkie，Frenkie，Frenkie！全是因为这个人！  
Matthijs抓着头发，椅子往后一拉，追了出去。  
Frenkie就站在走廊里，戴着耳机玩手机。  
“Frenkie。”  
Matthijs离他半米远，双臂挂在栏杆上，身体往后仰，目光望向远方。  
“我不想和你说话！”  
Frenkie连耳机都没摘，转身径直离开。Matthijs想也没想就跟了上去。  
他们一路来到天台，风吹得人都有些晃，衬衫鼓起来，满满的全是阳光和海的味道。  
Frenkie看了Matthijs一眼，“不要跟着我！！！”  
Matthijs终于忍不住，上前拉住了他的手。  
“现在是你躲着我，为什么？”  
Frenkie怒极反笑，“你问我为什么？因为我恶心你！”  
“是恶心我还是喜欢我？”  
Matthijs的眉毛拧着，连他自己也觉得说出来的话和从前的自己不一样。  
Frenkie紧抿着嘴唇：“神经病！”他着急甩开Matthijs的手，却被他抓得更紧。  
就像上次那样，Matthijs托起Frenkie的脸，吻上了那张正生气的唇。  
Frenkie的挣扎显得毫无作用，耳机被扯掉，手机摔到了地上，音乐在霎那间公放出来。  
“I wanna hold your hand  
walk along the sand  
laughing in the sun  
always having fun  
doing all these things…”  
Frenkie不再挣扎，他的眼角沁出了泪。  
Matthijs记得，这首歌是在那个星空下自己放给Frenkie听的。  
“Frenkie……”  
Matthijs拭去Frenkie眼角的泪，一遍遍深情地喊他的名字。  
“在一起，好吗？”  
他搂住Frenkie的脖子，Frenkie不得不稍稍踮起脚，整个人埋在Matthijs宽阔的肩上。  
他能说什么呢？  
他喜欢Matthijs，并且不想再掩饰下去。  
“Yes。”

Donny很高兴看到他们俩人重归于好，在他的反复追问下，Matthijs承认是他主动认错。  
“可是你对不起他什么了？”  
Matthijs把难题抛给Frenkie：“这你要问他去。”  
Frenkie自然不会告诉Donny真相，他选择敷衍地大笑，在Donny看来Frenkie重新拾回了笑容，那肯定是什么问题也没有了。  
Matthijs心里的火没有烧掉野草，反而助长了它们的生长。在一切都变得顺理成章后，微风吹起一阵阵波浪，蓝色的海鸟在心上划过，什么都好了起来。  
各自分手，然后一起回家。  
“你脸这么红？”  
“被揍的。”  
Frenkie给Matthijs揉脸，又狠狠拧了一把。  
“嗷！”Matthijs捂着脸，无辜地望着Frenkie，Frenkie若无其事地哼了一声：“这是惩罚你之前欺负我。”  
“我怎么欺负你了？”  
“你亲我，乱摸我！”  
Frenkie红着脸咬着嘴唇。  
Matthijs修剪得圆秃秃的指尖拂过Frenkie的嘴唇，坏坏地说：“我现在又想亲你了。”  
Frenkie当然不会让他在公共场所得逞，他一把推开Matthijs大步往前走：“给我去买冰淇淋！”  
“好好好。”  
Matthijs跟在Frenkie后面，笑容温柔又宠溺。

Frenkie洗好澡就躺到Matthijs的床上，两人手牵着手，准备坦诚一下心迹。  
“你到底什么时候喜欢我的？”  
“第一眼啊。”Matthijs毫不掩饰自己的得意：“比你早。”  
Frenkie趴在Matthijs肩上，“不见得哦！我进教室的时候你眯着眼在睡觉！”  
Matthijs想了一会，“也许吧，那又怎么样？被我流口水的样子帅到了？”  
Frenkie捶了他一记，“我怎么不知道你这么自恋？老实说，我对你确实是一见钟情，明明你还没有Donny好看。”  
Matthijs不满地表示他是球队最帅的草，引得Frenkie哈哈大笑，Matthijs只好堵上他的嘴。  
两人吻技都很青涩，常常把对方吻得头脑发胀，必须停下来好好喘两口气。很快，Matthijs就把Frenkie抱到了身上，让他跨坐着，环住自己的腰。  
Frenkie捧着Matthijs的脸，灰蓝的眼珠里隐藏着一丝期待和不确定。  
Matthijs揉捏着Frenkie的臀，Frenkie从胸膛到脸颊很快就泛起了潮红。  
Frenkie抓着Matthijs的耳朵，听他在问自己：“可以吗？”Frenkie的脚趾蜷缩在一起，大腿紧紧地夹着Matthijs，他能感受到腹部有一团火在烧。  
欲望是动物的本能，Frenkie和Matthijs不是圣人，是树上刚结好的果子，他们对性都怀着朦胧的憧憬。  
父母在隔壁的房间轻声地交谈，电视机声开得很大。Frenkie不敢叫，他只是委屈地呜咽着，拼命地抓住Matthijs紧实的背。  
两个人终于完整地结合在一起，在即将到达顶峰的时候意识都有点抽离。好像不是在这张木床上，而是在他们真正看对眼的沙滩上，是那个热烈慵懒的午后，Frenkie趴在沙子上，Matthijs在和他说着无聊没营养的话。  
他当时说的是什么？  
管他呢，反正不是“I wanna f*** you”

Matthijs被自己的闹钟惊醒，才六点，天已经很亮了。  
他拍了拍Frenkie的脸，对方睡得很死，一碰他就发出哼哼唧唧的声音。  
Matthijs把他抱去浴室洗了洗，然后扔回Frenkie自己的床上。  
Matthijs把床单卷起来放进洗衣机里洗，他房间被淘汰的老式洗衣机发出巨响，很快就吸引了妈妈的注意。  
“宝贝！你在干嘛？”  
Matthijs扯谎迅速：“我在洗衣服！”  
“你居然会洗衣服？！”  
妈妈吃惊地大叫，Matthijs赶忙脱下衣服又扔进洗衣机，然后他靠在洗衣机上，痛快地笑了起来，接着迅速地冲到Frenkie房里，扑倒在他身上，立刻把Frenkie弄醒了。  
Frenkie的叫声淹没在Matthijs的吻中。  
这个吻持续了一分钟，Matthijs抓着Frenkie的手。  
“早安！”  
Frenkie半睁着眼，忽然觉得Matthijs一点也不老实。

一起吃饭、一起上学、一起发呆、一起踢球。  
他们会在无人的角落偷偷牵着手，走在路上的时候Matthijs永远都侧着身静静地望着Frenkie，他的眼中再也容不下其他。  
同性恋在这个闭塞的小镇是不能触及的话题，Matthijs和Frenkie都是聪明人，所以他们选择在外游荡更久的时间。  
离校后漫无目的地沿着海岸线骑行，宽大的棕榈在路灯下摇曳，少年的脸半明半暗，Frenkie坐在车前的大篮筐里，笑着回头，Matthijs放慢速度，低头一下一下地亲吻Frenkie。  
耳边，是虫鸟的鸣叫声，树叶互相拍打的沙沙声，以及海浪卷过沙滩的浪潮声，还有若有若无的人烟声。他们只是这广袤背景里的一角，却让这漆黑的夜明亮无比。  
两个人的浪漫，大概也不过如此。  
背影越来越长，交融在一起，像是永远也不会分开。  
自行车扔到一边，Matthijs背着Frenkie走在沙滩上，Frenkie挂在Matthijs的腰上，脚丫一晃一晃的。  
“你说，这条路走下去，会有多远？”  
Matthijs望向远处深色的海，还有一艘小渔船在靠岸，船头橘色的灯如夜空中坠下来的星辰。  
他把Frenkie往上提了提。  
“会很难。”  
Matthijs笑着，任由风将空气灌满自己的口腔。  
“嗯哼？”  
“但两个人一起会比较轻松一点。”  
“所以呢？”  
“I will love you，always。”  
在无人的海滩上，Frenkie展开双臂，大声喊：  
“Always！”

Fin


End file.
